


Love in Hard Times

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Series: Coincidentally yours, Coincidentally mine [7]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, angsty, basically 2hyun having a real talk in a pandemic, but there’s fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: It’s in the little things that he forgot to appreciate, that he began seeing that life - no matter how shitty it was at the moment - was still beautiful.It’s in the simplest and mundane things, really.It was as mundane as breathing the fresh air from their window that was apparently caused by the city lockdown. And it was also in the form of waking up to the smell of burnt french toasts.But mostly, it was because of the man in front of him - the one and only, Hwang Minhyun.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Coincidentally yours, Coincidentally mine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Lockdown Tales: From the Moon To the Stars 🌙✨





	Love in Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by (and highly recommended to listen to):[Jars of Clay‘s Love in Hard Times](https://open.spotify.com/track/1cJ7ujYA9k7BS4XVHaX7yL?si=J8PuqOTFQC-IcwkNw1EatQ)
> 
> TW: it might be too real (might)

It’s in the little things that he forgot to appreciate, that he began seeing that life - no matter how shitty it was at the moment - was still beautiful.

It’s in the simplest and mundane things, really. 

It was as mundane as breathing the fresh air from their window that was apparently caused by the city lockdown. And it was also in the form of waking up to the smell of burnt french toasts. 

But mostly, it was because of the man in front of him - the one and only, Hwang Minhyun. 

Hwang Minhyun who would always smile, as if the uncertainty of the future wasn’t scaring him. 

Hwang Minhyun, who found some light in these hard times by doing the things that he had no time because of his busy university schedule. 

And lastly, Hwang Minhyun, who always shined brightly despite the darkness that loomed over them. 

Minhyun didn’t do anything extraordinary, in fact, Minhyun did the same as what he’ll do once their semester ends: read books, listen to music, catch up on the episodes of his favorite dramas that he missed.

And that, that frustrated him. 

It was hard watching Minhyun act normal, how he could act like nothing was wrong when they’re both stuck in his apartment, wasting their time away as the pandemic continued to spread. He felt hopeless and helpless - how all their plans after graduating all bursted with just a snap of fingers, yet Minhyun, on the other hand, was okay.

Too okay, that he’ll sing all day, completely unbothered what the empty streets meant,

Too okay, that he’ll order pots and soil for his green-thumbing project,

Too okay that even with the news blaring loudly in his apartment, informing them how the world wasn’t at it’s finest moment and how they should prepare for the worst - Minhyun would still ask if he’d like to have samgyupsal for dinner. 

And it was in that moment, over the sound of sizzling meat and eight bottles of beer, that he found the answer. 

“How can you be calm through all of this?” He drunkenly spat, glaring at Minhyun bitterly. “Aren’t you worried Minhyun-ah? Aren’t you scared that all the things that we planned - all those things that we worked hard for were suddenly gone, in just a snap?” 

“I’m not calm, Jonghyun, believe me, I’m not,” Minhyun chuckled dryly, placing a couple of pieces of meat on his plate. 

The younger man then stared straight at him, and sighed. “I’m scared, too, you know. I don’t know if we’ll still get that job offer once the lockdown lifts off, and if it doesn’t, I don't know what we’ll do. Yes, we’re surviving now thanks to all the money that we saved, but there’s always that nagging question of until when? It’s already been a month, and obviously, things aren’t looking good . . . ” 

Minhyun paused and took a deep breath, flipping the meat on the grill. “Hell, it’s even becoming worse. And everyday, I feel that, and it's taking a toll on me, too.”

Minhyun then reached for his plate, and looked at him in the eye. “So if you’re asking me how I can be like this despite everything - I’m not. But what should I do, Jonghyun? Should I be like you who would spend the entire day watching the news and let the helplessness of the situation that we’re in, eat me up? Because if you’re asking me to do that, then I can’t - because I would really go  _ insane _ .”

And that was when he realized that he got it all wrong. That underneath all Minhyun’s calm and sunny disposition, he was scared - just like him. But unlike him, who was acting angry, furious and putting it all out in the open - Minhyun was hiding it all, controlling it before it got the best of him.

“I don’t like spending my time leisurely like this, you know,” Minhyun sighed, nodding towards the rows of potted plants that he made. “But I also can’t just look on the dark side of this situation, because as much as you’ve countlessy cursed how this is a shitty time to be alive, I’m still thankful. We can still eat three meals a day, we can even have samgyupsal and you with your beer, and we’re still alive.” 

“We’re still alive, we can still hope, and we can still live our lives, Jonghyun,” Minhyun reached for his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “And that is still a blessing that some people lost in these hard times.” 

“So, don’t lose hope yet, love, and hold on a little longer, I know it’s hard, but this is the only thing we could do for now,” Minhyun whispered, looking at him with the gentlest smile and reaching for his cheek. “And besides, aren’t you enjoying this time with me, anyway? From the sound of your moan—” 

He rolled his eyes and snorted, “You really just have to ruin everything with your mouth.”

Minhyun chuckled softy and pulled him to his arms. “But you love my mouth, Jju.”

“Whatever,” He replied, leaning into Minhyun’s shoulders. He took a deep breath, and heard Minhyun murmur that it’s going to be okay as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. And for the first time in a month, he felt that it would be.

And again, it’s on those littlest things.

The sound of sizzling burning meat.

The soft noise of the aircon.

And the feeling of warm soft lips against his temple.

All the simplest things that he took for granted for a while. And in those littlest things, he saw that life, even how awful it is at the moment, was still beautiful.

“Thank you for being you, Minhyun-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was it too real...? 
> 
> And, just like the two in this story, I hope you’ll let the stress out like how 🐢 is, and the same time, be like 🦊 who in the most weirdest way (not really) sees some light ❤️
> 
> Hold on tighter guys, this too, shall pass 🤗


End file.
